1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country ski includes a longitudinal rib projecting from its upper surface and a shoe or boot support apparatus.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Cross-country skis are known to include a generally trapezoidal transverse cross-section. In other words, the rib is defined by an upper horizontal surface and two inclined lateral surfaces. The trapezoidal cross-section rib connects with the lower part of the ski, which typically has a rectangular cross-section, including sides having a relatively low height. Because of the reduced height of the sides, the cross-country ski glides more easily on snow.
Furthermore, the upper longitudinal rib contributes to the lateral guidance of the shoe or boot which is held in front, on the cross-country ski, by means of a binding. The shoe or boot is guided by virtue of the provision, in its sole, of a groove having in cross-section a shape complementary to that of the ski rib.